my stalker
by kang jiki
Summary: Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya" HAEHYUK STORY
1. Chapter 1

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan ingin tahu, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan turun sangat deras. Petir menyambar, dan angin berhembus kencang. Seorang namja manis berambut blonde keluar dari supermaket dengan membawa banyak plastik belanjaan. Dia hendak membuka payung kuning yang dibawanya.

"aduh susah sekali...?" gerutu namja manis itu. Karena kecerobohannya salah satu kaleng jatuh mengelinding. Dia mengejar kaleng minuman itu, tidak menghiraukan badanya yang mulai basah. Sampai akhirnya suara klakson mengintrupsinya kealam nyata. namja manis itu melihat sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. 'apa aku akan mati sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil berdoa. Sebuah tangan merangkulnya dan dia merasa melompat ke troktoar. Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya, melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Dia menatap kesamping dan mendapati seorang namja tampan bersurai brunete. Si namja manis hanya bisa terpaku melihat mata sendu berwarna coklat muda itu. Si Namja brunete segera berdiri sambil mencengkram sikunya yang berdarah.

"hei, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya. Namja manis hanya bisa tersenyum, dia melihat namja brunete itu lagi yang ternyata sudah menghilang dibelokan jalan. Namja manis hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri meninggalkan area itu dengan merutuki kecerobohanya. Untungnya ada namja tampan besurai brunete yang menolongnya. Tapi belum sempat berterimakasih namja itu sudah pergi.

…haehyuk…

SM universitas, perkuliahan khusus yang bergerak dibidang seni. Selain menonjolkan ilmu seni yang hebat dan terkenal, universitas ini juga menyediakan layanan khusus dan nyaman bagi para mahasiswa. Salah satunya adalah taman indah dibelakang gedung. Banyak mahasiswa yang memilih berkumpul bersama teman atau sekedar menyegarkan pikiran disini. Contohnya namja manis yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui hendset putihnya. Sampai dua namja seusianya menghampiri.

"Hyukie!" namja manis bernama Hyukie (Lee Eunhyuk) mendongakkan kepala. Lalu tersenyum menampakkan gummy smile khasnya.

"annyeong Minie hyung! Annyeong Kyu!" dia sedikit menggeser badanya, supaya dua temanya bisa duduk.

"yaa Hyukie kenapa malah santai disini yeoh? kau sudah memilih jurusan lain untuk semester 2?" tanya Sungmin, teman Eunhyuk yang berwajah imut. Eunhyuk menautkan alis.

"jurusan lain? Maksudnya hyung?"

"dasar monyet bodoh!" ejek Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan psp putihnya. Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kesal.

"huwee Minie aku dijitak monyet~" Kyuhyun bergelayut manja sambil memeletkan lidah dilengan Sungmin.

"huh! Dasar bocah evil!" Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangan didepan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sungmin menggeleng menatap kelakuan sahabat serta namjachingunya yang mirip anak kecil.

"kalian berdua ini~ kalau ketemu pasti berantem! Ga' bosan apa?" tanya Sungmin yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala. Tiba-tiba namja berambut hitam yang ditata berantakan menutupi dahi, serta mata hitam tajam berdiri dibelakang mereka. Eunhyuk yang paling peka, dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Yesung hyung! mengagetkan saja"

"annyeong!" namja bermata tajam yang dipanggil Yesung itu mengangkat sebelah tanganya. Lalu segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"yaa hyung, bisa ga' kalau datang biasa ja? Suka banget berdiri'in bulu kuduk orang"

"kayak ga' tahu, Yesung hyung kan dukun beranak! Eh salah, maksudnya titisan jin kura-kura" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"yaa kalau aku titisan jin kamu apa?"

"sudah, sudah kalian ini! oh iya tadi hyung kok masuk kantor, bukanya hanya mahasiswa dibawah kita yang bisa memilih dua jurusan"

"iya, tadi aku menemani kakaknya Wookie! Biasalah dia khawatir sama kakaknya" jawab Yesung, Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"apa sih maksud kalian? Dari tadi yang dibicarain dua jurusan terus?"

"ya tuhan, Jadi dari tadi kamu belum tahu? padahal pengumumanya kemarin"

"Dia kan emang bodoh"

"gini ya Hyukkie, mahasiswa tingkatanmu sampai kebawah itu dapat kebijakan bisa memilih dua jurusan, jadi kaya Kyuhyun, dia mahasiswa jurusan vokal sekarang bisa ditambah sama jurusan koreo dance?" kata Sungmin panjang lebar. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata mendengarnya.

"MWO? JINJAYO? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"di papan pengumuman ada nyet!" kata Kyuhyun kesal menghadapi temanya yang terlalu polos ini. Yesung menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Minie hyung, antar aku kekantor ya? Aku harus memilih jurusan, sebelum terlambat! Kajja~" Eunhyuk mengandeng tangan Sungmin dan langsung berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling berpandangan.

"kenapa kita ditinggal berdua hyung?"

"ga' tahu, Kyu~"

"kalau kita berduaan gini entar dikira kita pasangan lagi! Masa pasanganku namja aneh, dengan aura hitam sih? Idih!"

"siapa juga mau pasangan sama bocah titisan setan macam kamu!" mereka berdua segera berlari mengejar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah jauh didepan.

…haehyuk…

#Eunhyuk POV

Annyeong yeorobun... aku Lee Eunhyuk! Mahasiswa di SM universitas jurusan koreo dance. Umurku 20 tahun. Disini aku memiliki tiga sahabat. Pertama Lee Sungmin namja imut, bergigi kelinci, suka warna pink, dan berambut merah. Umurnya 21 tahun. satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia mengambil jurusan sama sepertiku. makanya aku bisa menjadi teman akrabnya. Kedua Cho Kyuhyun, dia namjachingunya Sungmin. Umurnya 20 tahun. Mereka berdua sudah berpacaran sejak duduk dibangku SMA. Sungmin yang mengenalkanya padaku. dia namja yang tinggi bahkan melebihiku dan Sungmin, berkulit putih pucat, berambut ikal coklat, dan suka sekali dengan yang namanya game. Gampang mencarinya di kampus ini. cukup mencari namja yang suka bawa psp kemana-mana itu pasti Kyuhyun. Yang ketiga Kim Yesung. Umur 21 tahun. Dia sepupu Kyuhyun, makanya kami bisa kenal. Namja yang dicap misterius dan mistis oleh banyak mahasiswa termasuk aku. Entah kenapa, setiap kali Yesung dibelakangku bulu kuduk ini langsung berdiri. Dia namja berkulit putih, berambut hitam menutupi dahi, suka warna gelap dan kura-kura, serta aneh. Walaupun begitu dia sosok hyung yang baik dan penyayang. Pacarnya bernama Lee Ryeowook masih sekolah SMA kelas 3, aku pernah sekali bertemu denganya. Dia namja manis, baik dan murah senyum. Membuktikan kalau Yesung memiliki tipe yang bagus. Apa? kalian tanya dimana pacarku? Heh pacarku masih tenggelam dilaut! Alias aku belum punya pacar! Hei jangan anggap remeh aku ya? Aku beberapa kali ditembak namja ataupun yeoja, serius! Tapi selalu kutolak! Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan hatiku. segitu saja mendeskripsianya? Sekarang kemali kecerita...

Aku berjalan dilorong fakultas seni musik. Yah, pilihan keduaku jatuh ke jurusan ini. mungkin aku ingin mendalami musik supaya bisa lebih memahami dance. aku tidak pernah masuk kesini, waduh sepertinya aku tersesat. Mana Yesung hyung yang mahasiswa disini ngilang lagi? Katanya mau menemaniku! Dasar, Jin kura-kura, ga' bisa diharapkan. Aduh, kenapa koridor ini sepi banget ya? Ruangan di kiri kananku dikunci. Kalau balik, aku malah bingung. Uhuhg~ gimana ini?

Aku terdiam cukup lama, sampai suara piano yang merdu mengalun lembut menembus telingaku. Suara piano ini begitu damai, tidak ada emosi disini. Yah, aku tahu sedikit tentang musik karena mendiang orang tuaku adalah pemusik dan penyanyi yang hebat. mendengarnya aku jadi merasa tenang. Aku berjalan mengikuti suara merdu ini, sampai akhirnya aku berdiri disebuah pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat.

aku membuka pintu itu perlahan berusaha supaya tidak mengganggu si pemain musik. Mataku membulat saat melihat seorang namja dengan surai brunete menutup mata menghayati lagu yang tengah dimainkanya. 'dia kan namja yang menolongku waktu itu?' aku terus terdiam, badanku rasanya kaku dan susah digerakkan.

#Eunhyuk POV End

Eunhyuk tetap diam hingga namja tampan itu membuka matanya. Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri diambang pintu, lalu memasukkan buku musik ketas. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa namja ini tidak menyukainya.

"emm, apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Eunhyuk takut. Namja tampan itu kembali menatap Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari kursi. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Eunhyuk mengerjap imut, dan segera melihat punggung namja itu yang sudah menghilang dibelokkan tangga.

"kenapa dia selalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? huft... apa wajahku mengesalkan? Aku juga kan belum berterimakasih" Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. dia mendongak melihat Yesung yang berlari-lari kearahnya.

"hosh...hosh... kau dari mana sih Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung ngos-ngosan. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya, hyung dari mana? Tadi hyung kan yang meninggalkanku lebih dulu!"

"benarkah? Hehe mian~ kebiasaan Hyukkie?" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum bodoh. Eunhyuk mengaruk dahinya kesal.

"arrasho, sekarang antar aku berkeliling hyung! Supaya aku tidak tersesat lagi" Yesung mengandeng tangan kanan Eunhyuk . "oke! Lets'go"

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk tengah duduk sambil menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub. Baru kali ini dia masuk keruang musik yang kata para mahasiswa merupakan kelas paling diunggulkan. 'wah ini sangat berlebihan~' katanya dalam hati. Bayangkan saja ruangan dengan desain minimalis, dinding yang menghadap taman full kaca, gorden kuning merah yang terkesan elegan, terdapat 5 buah ac, serta bangku yang difasilitasi oleh komputer dan erphone.

"tidak bisa dipercaya, ruang dance saja tidak ada setengahnya! Benar-benar kelas super mewah?" Eunhyuk terus berdecak kagum. Sampai tidak menyadari seseorang memandangnya. Kelas sudah mulai ramai. Para mahasiswa menempati bangku masing-masing.

"hei, kau mahasiswa baru ya?" tanya sebuah suara yang berhasil membawa Eunhyuk ke alam nyata. Dia memandang sumber suara itu. Dan menemukan seorang namja berambut hitam, kulit putih seperti salju, dan bibir merah apel tengah tersenyum kearahnya. 'cantiknya' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. Namja itu duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"nde, aku mahasiswa baru"

"dari fakultas apa?"

"fakultas dance, kau sendiri?"

"aku dari fakultas perfilman"

"calon aktor nde?"

"hahaha begitulah, oh iya Kim Kibum inmida"

"Lee Eunhyuk imnda, salam kenal Kibum?" Eunhyuk menjabat tangan Kibum sambil menampakkan gummy smilenya. "kibum tahu dari mana kalau aku mahasiswa baru? kau kan bukan dari fakultas ini?"

"terlihat dari eksperi wajahmu"

"ekspresi wajah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala. 'manis' pikir Kibum.

"nde, matamu itu tampak berbinar saat melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, eum takjub yeoh?"

"benarkah mataku seperti itu? Hehehe jadi malu" Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "bagaimana aku tidak takjub? Ruangan ini begitu mewah, dan dingin. Kalau kesini, aku sarankan kamu memakai jaket atau sweater supaya tidak masuk angin"

"hahahaha... kau pandai melawak ya Eunhyuk-ah!"

"kok melawak? Aku serius Kibum!" Eunhyuk terus mengobrol dengan Kibum. Kibum yang dewasa, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang polos dan apa adanya membuat mereka langsung menjadi teman akrab. Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang terus memandangnya.

_skip time_

"baiklah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Jung songsaenim tegas. Semua mahasiswa terdiam, termasuk Eunhyuk. Walaupun dia terus merutuki si songsaenim berambut hitam itu. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, masuk kelas untuk pertama kali, sudah di hadiahi tugas membuat sebuah karya campuran. Jadi mahasiswa yang memang asli dari fakultas musik di pasangkan dengan mahasiswa baru seperti Eunhyuk. Belum lagi waktu yang diberikan hanya 2 minggu. Dan parahnya Eunhyuk harus berpasangan dengan seorang namja yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah dan berolahraga jantung, Lee Donghae. Eunhyuk baru tahu nama itu dan kenyataan bahwa dia satu kelas dengan namja tidak bisa bicara itu. Kenapa dia berfikir namja bernama Lee Donghae tidak bisa bicara? Alasanya simpel karena setiap bertemu, namja itu hanya diam sambil memandangnya menggunakan mata sendu berwarna coklat muda yang selalu dapat menghipnotis Eunhyuk.

"kelas selesai... terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya" Jung songsaenim keluar kelas, semua mahasiswa menghela nafas lega. Mereka melakukannya karena mengetahui kekilleran dosen bernama asli Jung Yunho itu. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal sambil mengacak surai blondenya.

"gwenchana Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Kibum hawatir.

"gwencana Kibum"

"jinjjayo? Raut wajahmu itu gampang ditebak tahu?"

"hehehe benarkah?" Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Eunhyuk, sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Kibum mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kibum-ssi, kita mulai kerja kelompoknya besok nde? Kau tidak sibuk kan?"

"oh, nde Zhoumi-ssi! Aku lihat jadwalku besok, kalau free aku akan menghubungimu"

"oke, aku tunggu! Aku duluan ya, Kibum-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi" Zhoumi melambaikan tanganya lalu berlari keluar kelas. Eunhyuk dan Kibum membalas lambayan tangan itu. Eunhyuk menurunkan tanganya dan kembali menghela nafas.

"enaknya menjadi dirimu Kibum"

"maksudmu?"

"kau dipasangkan dengan Zhoumi, mahasiswa ramah dan baik. Tidak sepertiku" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, Kibum tersenyum melihat gumaman teman polosnya ini.

"jangan melihat dari luarnya saja, penampilan luar itu bisa menipu lo?" Kibum mengambil tas selempanganya. "aku pulang dulu, nde? Annyeong" Kibum melambaika tangan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian di kelas. Dia terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kibum.

"iya juga sih? Mungkin saja dia baik, kalau tidak kenapa dia mau menolongku kemarin! Hem... harus aku coba! Menyapanya dulu tidak masalah kan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, lalu segera berjalan keluar kelas. Dibalik dinding seorang namja terus memperhatikanya. Namja itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan berlainan arah dengan Eunhyuk.

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, tampak Eunhyuk sedang berjalan dengan langkah riang melewati koridor kampus yang mulai ramai. Sesekali dia memberikan senyum gummy smilenya yang manis, membuat beberapa mahasiswa tertegun karenanya. Dia terhenti di depan kelas musik. kelas yang dimulainya kemarin, dan kelas yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja yang membuatnya penasaran. Dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa kelas masih kosong karena jam baru menunjukan pukul 07.30, dia membuka pintu itu dengan semangat. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang namja tengah duduk di bangku belakang sambil membaca buku kecil bersampul hijau. Eunhyuk terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'aduh~ kenapa harus bertemu dia pagi-pagi sih? Aku harus apa coba' Eunhyuk berpikir keras. 'apa aku harus menyapanya? Oh no~ aku belum siap! Atau aku cuek bebek aja, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana, ah tidak mungkin, itu namanya tidak sopan kan? em begini saja aku pergi dari kelas ini, dan menunggu sampai kelas ramai.. tidak! Itu hal yang konyol, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"kau mau masuk atau keluar Eunhyuk-ah?" suara dari belakang Eunhyuk sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap horor si pelaku pengagetan itu. Seorang namja berkulit putih bersih seperti salju, jangan lupakan killer smilenya.

"kau mengagetkanku Kibummie...!" kata Eunhyuk kesal, dia menggembungkan pipinya membuat kadar keimutanya bertambah berkali lipat.

"salahmu sendiri, melamun di ambang pintu! Kajja kita masuk kelas" Kibum mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Sesekali Eunhyuk curi-curi pandang melihat namja brunete bernama Lee Donghae itu. Tapi sepertinya namja itu tengah asik dengan buku yang dibacanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa lalu duduk disamping Kibum.

…haehyuk…

#Eunhyuk POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan dikoridor perpustakaan yang sepi. Ini semua salah Kim songsaenim, dengan seenaknya menyuruhku mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu ke perpustakan. Untung saja bisa selesai sebelum jam makan siang, kalau tidak bakal aku santet dia. #Eunhyuk ketularan Kyuhyun

Enak-enak mengerutu, tiba-tiba mataku bertemu lagi dengan mata sendu itu. Dia, namja yang terus mengusik pikiranku, kini sedang berjalan sambil mengantongi sebelah tanganya kearahku. Oh tidak! Benar-benar kearahku? Bagaimana ini, aduh kenapa juga aku malah mematung disini? Kenapa tidak bisa bersikap wajar sih,? Demi monyet di seluruh jagat raya, dia makin dekat. Dan detik berikutnya dia melewatiku. Aduh kenapa aku malah seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta sih? Benar-benar memalukan nama baik namja!

Oh, mungkin ini waktunya berbicara denganya tentang tugas kelompok itu! Iya, daripada berurusan dengan si Jung songsaenim lebih baik aku buang rasa aneh ini. dengan kikuk aku membalik badanku, lalu memanggilnya, yang kalau tidak salah malah terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Lee Donghae!" seruku sekali lagi, tapi kali ini lebih lembut. Yah berhasil, dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan memandangku dingin. Dia melipat kedua tanganya didada. Menatapku dengan isarat ada-apa-kau-memanggilku. Dengan berani aku berjalan kearahnya. Aku berhenti saat jarak kami kurang 5 langkah lagi.

"eum... i-ini ma-masalah itu, anu eum kerja kelompok" kataku terbata. WHAT THE HELL! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? aduh, malah terlihat aneh kan? Eunhyuk pabbo! Aku menatap Donghae yang kini sedang memandangku. Aduh, ni orang ngerti ga' sih aku ngomong apa? masak mau ngomong lagi? oh demi pisang di kulkasku, bagaimana ini?

Donghae berbalik, tunggu! Apa dia mau meninggalkanku, tanpa jawaban? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan malu setengah hidup dong?

"besok aku tunggu di pintu gerbang kampus" kata Donghae tanpa melihat kearahku, lalu berjalan pergi. Apa katanya? Dia menungguku besok? Besok?

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil menatap punggung tegapnya pergi.

_skip time_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Hari ini aku pulang berjalan kaki. Semua orang sedang sibuk tidak ada yang mengantarkanku, Kyuhyun dengan game terbarunya. Sungmin hyung dengan shoping holicnya, dan Yesung hyung dengan keluarga kecilnya, Ryeowook dan ddangkoma brother. Jarak rumah dan kampusku lumayan jauh, butuh sekitar setengah jam jika berjalan kaki.

Aku terus berjalan, tidak terasa tinggal melewati satu blok ini. tunggu perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku? Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Aku berhenti, memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa di belakang. Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan perlahan. Berdoa didalam hati kalau itu hanyalah halusinasiku.

…haehyuk…

Aku duduk di sudut ruang dance. Pikiranku kalut. Sekarang apa yang harus aku perbuat? Tetap disini atau menemui Lee Donghae, namja misterius yang pendiam itu. huft... kacau! Kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Ada apa denganmu Lee Eunhyuk?

Andwe! Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Lee Donghae! Kenapa aku mesti takut dengan hal yang belum tentu terjadi!

Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kampus. Sekarang aku bisa melihat seorang namja bersurai brunete, menyandar sambil melipat tanganya didada. Kepalanya mendongak mungkin sedang melihat langit. Dengan keyakinan tinggi aku berjalan kearahnya. Dia menatapku tajam, tuhan? Aku salah ya membuat orang lain menunggu?

"eum... ano Donghae-ssi, eum... mian membuatmu menunggu lama?" aku menangkupkan tangan berusaha meminta maaf. Dia malah berjalan menuju sebuah motor besar berwarna silver. Donghae duduk sambil mengenakan helm silver juga. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. segitu marahnya dia padaku? sampai mau pergi tanpa bilang sepatah kata pun?

Dia menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dengan iris coklat mudanya.

"ayo" kata Donghae singkat. Aku mengerap-ngerjapkan mataku. apa katanya tadi? Dia mengajakku? "tidak jadi?" tanya Donghae lagi. aku segera berlari dan duduk di belakangnya. Dia memberiku helm putih, yang langsung kupakai tanpa mengatakan apapun. "pegangan"

"ap-apa HUWAAAA~" aku segera mendekap pinggang Donghae saat dia melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Benar-benar, demi monyet di seluruh angkasa, ini orang mau membawaku mati apa? dia mantan pembalap mungkin? Huwee hiks eomma, appa Hyukkie tidak mau mati muda? Jebal, tolong Hyukkie?

Tunggu kenapa wajahku merona ya? Ternyata punggung Donghae begitu lebar, serta hangat. Membuatku merasa sangat nyaman, apa yang aku rasakan ini tuhan? Mungkinkah...

.

TBC

.


	3. Chapter 3

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di halaman rumah Donghae. Aduh kenapa tubuhku gemetaran ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan di dalam?

"tidak mau masuk?" tanya Donghae, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, dan aku yakin pasti wajahku kelihatan sangat bodoh saat ini. dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat besar. Dengan cepat aku mengikuti namja dingin ini.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu rumah Donghae. Menatap sekeliling mencoba mengalihkan kebosananku, cat tembok warna putih, gorden coklat emas, perabotan berwarna pastel. Rumah ini bergaya minimalis. Semua tampak umum sampai aku melihat sebuah pigura foto di pojok ruangan. Karena penasaran aku mendekati pigura itu. di sini terlihat empat orang. Dua orang duduk berdampingan, dan dua lagi berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Donghae tersenyum, wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Hyukkie Pabo! Kenapa aku berpikir aneh seperti ini? Lho, wajah orang di samping Donghae ini, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu? Tapi dimana ya?

"khem" aku terkejut saat mendengar suara deheman itu. aku menoleh ke belakang, di sana berdiri Donghae dengan kaos biru dan cardigan warna serupa.

'DEG DEG DEG' jangan! Jangan berdetak terlalu keras, bisa-bisa Donghae mendengarnya. Ah, aku jadi malu? "mian" aku menangkupkan tangan didepan wajah. Donghae hanya melirik sekilas lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di bawah tangga. Dia berbalik "ayo" katanya singkat. Aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

#Eunhyuk POV END

Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap. Donghae menekan saklar lampu, dan terpampang sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik. piano, gitar, biola, sexophone, dan masih banyak lagi. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam sambil membelalakkan mata.

"wah~ ini semua milikmu Donghae-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"hm" kata Donghae singkat. Eunhyuk berkeliling, melihat semua alat musik yang ada.

"huwaaa, ada piano! Dari dulu aku ingin belajar memainkanya" kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa lebar. Namja penyuka pisang ini tidak tahu kalau Donghae tengah memperhatikanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menikmati banana cakenya.

#Eunhyuk POV

Sudah seminggu aku mengerjakan tugas ini. Ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan itu salah! Donghae bukan namja jahat, hanya kurang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Dia baik, dan pintar, walaupun cuek dan irit bicara tapi dia sangat perhatian. Disela-sela latihan kami mengobrol, yah walaupun lebih banyak aku yang berbicara tapi aku senang dia tipe pendengar yang baik.

Aku salut padanya bukan sih lebih tepat terhadap instingnya. Dia tahu kesukaanku, setiap aku datang kerumahnya pasti ada susu strawberry dan kue pisang. Saat aku bertanya dia hanya jawab, 'Cuma asal nebak' dengan tatapan cueknya.

Benar-benar? Namja aneh bin dingin yang pernah kutemui. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, saat bersamanya aku merasa sangat nyaman, kadang saat mata kami bertemu aku selalu salah tingkah, ini semua dikarenakan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba menggila. Aku juga penasaran dengan Donghae, saat dia tersenyum... aku ingin melihatnya

"Yaa Hyukkie pabo! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?" tanyaku sambil mengacak rambut. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, masuklah seorang namja berbadan kurus dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku pulaaang!" serunya bersemangat. Aku tetap diam dan terus memperhatikanya. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganya?

Dia melihatku? Tunggu kenapa namja berseragam SMA ini berjalan mendekatiku? Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku tersenyum, mencoba bersikap ramah. Dia membelalakkan mata, hei apa aku salah?

"Hyukkie hyung nde?" katanya, aku mengangguk. Darimana dia tahu namaku? Dengan kecepatan mobil balap namja berseragam ini memelukku. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa diam. "kyaaa! Hyung lama tidak jumpa! Bagaimana kabar hyung?"

"ah nde aku baik"

"oh syukurlah kalau begitu hyung, sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul, aku rindu aegyonya Sungmin hyung dan smriknya Kyuhyun hyung! Huft... ini semua karena aku sudah kelas tiga, banyak sekali tugas dan ulangan, beberapa hari ini aku juga jarang berkomunikasi dengan Yesung hyung! Benar-benar kelas 3 menyebalkan" katanya tanpa berhenti. Anak ini seperti...?

"eum... mian, apa kau Lee Ryeowook, namjachingunya Yesung hyung?"

"nde, waaa hyung lupa padaku yeoh? Jahatnya!"

"ani ani... mian aku memang seperti itu, pelupa! Apalagi dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, mian Wookie" kataku sambil mengatupkan tangan. Dia tersenyum lalu memelukku.

"hehehe gwenchana hyung? Oh iya hyung sedang apa dirumahku?"

"heh... ini rumahmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"sudah pulang?" tanya sebuah suara dari tangga. Aku dan Ryeowook menatap keasal suara itu dan mendapati Donghae berdiri dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di kantong celana.

"nde hyung, sekolahku ada rapat mendadak jadi pulang pagi! hyung sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Tunggu! Tadi dia memanggil Donghae 'hyung' jangan-jangan...

"Wookie, Donghae-ssi itu kakakmu?"

"iya hyung, Donghae hyung adalah kakak kandung Wookie!" kata Ryeowook bersemangat, aku hanya bisa cengo. Kakaknya pendiam seperti patung es sedangkan adiknya cerewet dan penuh semangat seperti ini?

"hyung mau kemana? Tumben sudah rapi?" tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae. Aku memperhatikan Donghae yang berjalan mendekat.

"membeli perlengkapan untuk tugas"

"owh... nde jadi Hyukkie hyung adalah teman Donghae hyung?" Donghae mengangguk. Lalu berjalan keluar.

"aku pergi dulu Wookie-ah, annyeong" kataku tergesa.

"hati-hati di jalan hyung" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya membalas senyum dan langsung berlari keluar, bisa mati aku kalau Donghae sampai marah dan meninggalkanku.

.

TBC

.


	4. Chapter 4

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Waaa ini luar biasa. aku menatap takjub pemandangan di depanku. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku datang kesini, hebat.

Sekarang, Donghae dan aku pergi ke kota, ke sebuah toko yang lumayan besar. Dan saat aku ada di dalam, wooolaaa semua alat yang berhubungan dengan musik ada disini. Donghae benar-benar memahami musik, sampai tokonya pun dia tahu. Aku mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas ini, melihat semua barang yang terpajang. mataku tertuju pada sebuah piano berwarna putih di pojok ruangan. Aku mendekatinya. Kapan ya aku bisa memainkan piano? Donghae sangat mahir memainkanya, bahkan dia bisa membuatku terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Aku sangat menyukai Donghae saat bermain piano, karena saat itu dia tampak bersinar. Memikirkannya wajahku jadi merona.

"kau ingin membelinya?" aku terkejut, dan menoleh ke asal suara, di belakangku berdiri Donghae yang menenteng sebuah kantong plastik.

"aniyo, aku hanya mengaguminya saja! sudah membeli barangnya, Donghae-ssi?" tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan kepala. Benar-benar namja irit bicara.

"kajja" dia berjalan keluar toko, aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Donghae melajukan sepedanya kencang, ini orang pasti dulunya pengen jadi pembalap tapi tidak kesampaian. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, membuat tubuh kurusku mau tidak mau terdorong kedepan, menempel pada punggungnya. DEG, huwaa jangan buat jantungku menggila seperti ini dong?

"Donghae-ssi, ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak, karena jalanan macet membuat suasana jadi ramai. Donghae mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Dia menepikan sepedanya, lalu mengajakku turun.

"boleh tanya, ahjussi ada apa ya? Kenapa jalanan jadi macet?" tanyaku pada salah satu pedagang balon.

"ada carnaval besar-besaran yang di selenggarakan oleh perusahaan majalah terkenal" jawab si ahjussi sambil menunjuk alun-alun kota.

"ghamsamnida ahjussi" aku membungkuk lalu menghampiri Donghae. "kata ahjussi tadi ada carnaval Donghae-ssi, makanya jalanan macet" jelasku, dia hanya mengangguk.

"lalu?"

"eum, bagaimana kalau kita juga lihat carnaval itu? daripada menunggu macet disini"

"baiklah" jawabanya. Dia berjalan, sambil melipat tanganya didepan dada, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Wah, ini namanya lautan manusia, ramai sekali. Aku berjalan berdesak-desakkan. Berusaha mempercepat langkah supaya tidak tertinggal Donghae. Bisa gawat tingkat gunung meletus kalau aku sampai terpisah dari Donghae. Alasan pertama karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, alasan kedua karena aku tidak bawa uang cukup untuk naik kendaraan umum. Huweee tuh kan, demi dewa yunani! Dimana Donghae? Aduh mana aku didesak terus lagi.

"gwenchana?" aku mendongak menatap Donghae yang berdiri di depanku. Tuhan terimakasih banyak, aku menunduk berusaha menghapus air mataku, jadi malu seorang namja umur 20 tahun cengeng. Pasti Donghae menertawakanku.

"gwenchana-hiks.." Donghae mengangkat wajahku, lalu menghapus air mata di pipiku. "tidak usah menangis, kajja" dia menautkan tangan kami. Lalu berjalan pelan. aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Kami terus bergandengan, berjalan menyusuri alun-alun yang cukup luas. Semoga Donghae tidak menoleh kebelakang. Aku malu kalau dia sampai melihat wajahku yang merona ini. kami berhenti saat melihat banyak orang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah panggung. Di atas tertulis 'LOMBA FOTO PRAWEDING UNTUK PASANGAN'. Hadianya, pemenang pertama, 2 tiket jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju. Pemenang kedua 2 tiket ke lotte world, hadiah ke 3 jaket couple. Waa..

#Eunhyuk pov end

Eunhyuk melihat papan pengumuman. Tanpa menyadari Donghae memperhatikanya.

"Baiklah, kami akan memilih peserta secara acak! Eum... oh iya anda dan pasangan! Iyak, lalu oh noona yang cantik silahkan ke atas panggung dengan pasangan, sudah 9 peserta! Kurang satu peserta lagi, siapa yang mau?" tanya si pembawa acara, sambil berjalan mengelilingi panggung. Semua orang mengangkat tangan berusaha mendapatkan kesempatan. Tapi si pembawa acara malah berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"ya, ya anda yeoja manis! Ayo silahkan naik ke atas panggung" kata sang pembawa acara sambil tersenyum ramah. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"aku?" tanyanya bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sang pembawa acara mengangguk. "ta-tapi aku... Donghae-ssi bagaimana ini?" tanya Eunhyuk gelagapan. Donghae tetap diam sambil memandang kedepan.

"waah anda malu ya? Tidak apa-apa silahkan naik ke atas"

"a-aniyo, aku dan dia bukan pasangan, ka-kami hanya teman"

"teman? Kok tangan kalian bergandengan?" tanya si pembawa acara sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Eunhyuk segera melepas tautan tanganya, wajahnya sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. "hahaha noona, anda ini lucu sekali! Kalau malu, biar sang pasangan yang menyeretnya kemari, hahaha"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, membuat namja penyuka gula-gula ini sontak memandangnya. Apalagi dengan sekali tarikan Donghae membawanya ke atas panggung.

"nah! Sudah terkumpul kesepuluh peserta! Mereka akan dimake over selama 30 menit! Diruang yang terpisah! Silahkan, namja di sebelah kiri, dan yeoja disebelah kanan"

Eunhyuk yang masih bingung, berjalan mengikuti Donghae. Sang pembawa acara segera menariknya. "hahahaha noona yang manis, yeoja di sebelah kanan"

"ta-tapi aku..."

"silahkan" pembawa acara mendorong Eunhyuk mengikuti para yeoja lain. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia yeoja.

#Eunhyuk pov

Huwaaaa! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Mata pembawa acara itu harus di pakaikan teleskop bintang kali ya? Jelas-jelas aku namja! Malah disuruh keruangan yang semuanya yeoja. Demi seluruh cincin di planet saturnus, aku namja! Huwee eomma appa anakmu yang tampan ini di bilang yeoja! Acara gila, kenapa Donghae malah ikutan juga! Dia pasti sengaja ingin membuatku ditertawakan, atau menjebakku, karena dia kesal oleh ocehanku? Dasar namja menyebalkan, irit bicara, alien planet jupiter! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"noona, silahkan memilih gaun pengantinya" kata seorang yeoja kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, sambil memillih asal gaun yang kebanyakan berwarna putih ini. "bagaimana kalau noona memilih gaun yang ini, kurasa sangat cocok dibadan noona" ini orang pingin aku kuliti kali ya? Masa aku harus pakai gaun tanpa lengan begini sih? Huwaaa kenapa tidak ada jurang ya? Pingin aku dorong yeoja ini kesana

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Aduh, butuh tenaga kingkong untuk memakai pakaian menyebalkan ini. kenapa menyebalkan, karena pakaian ini membuatku memiliki buah dada.

"silahkan noona, pakai selimut ini lalu duduk untuk di make up" Hyukkie pabo! Kenapa aku hanya diam dan menuruti semua perkataan yeoja ini sih. Eomma appa bukan maksud Hyukkie menjadi seperti ini, jadi tolong ampuni Hyukkie? Kalau kalian ingin menghukum, hukum saja Donghae, pembawa acara dengan mata rabun itu, dan yeoja menyebalkan ini. Hyukkie hanya korban disini... huwee

#Eunhyuk pov end

Eunhyuk mengingit bibir bawahnya, sambil mengamati keadaan panggung dari balik tirai. Semua peserta sudah berkumpul. Donghae juga ada disana, dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja warna serupa dan rambut berponi miring. (bayangin aja donghae di mv hero ^^) Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat seorang yeoja menepuk pundaknya.

"jangan malu noona, noona sangat cantik kok! aku tahu noona tomboy tapi berdandan sekali untuk pasangan tidak masalahkan?" Eunhyuk tertawa hambar, yeoja itu dengan seenaknya mendorong Eunhyuk keatas panggung sambil mengatakan fighting. Semua mata tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Dengan gugup dia mencoba tersenyum dan berdiri disamping Donghae. Donghae terus menatap Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis ini bertambah gugup.

. . .

Jiki: wajah hyuk kayak di acara miss suju, bareng sungmin, heechul, n kangin.. taw kan? Huwooo disana eomma emang manis #cium hyuk

Hae: ganggu aja ni orang! #tendang sampai ke bulan! Abaikan ini

. . .

"nah, para peserta sudah berkumpul, sekarang satu persatu peserta akan difoto, 5 juri yang ada di depan yang akan memilih siapa yang terbaik, setelah itu para peserta akan mengikuti battle yang memperlihatkan keromantisan yang mereka punya"

Eunhyuk menunggu dengan sedikit gemetar, dia tidak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba Donghae menggenggam tanganya dengan erat, Eunhyuk mendongak dan terkejut menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum.

"tenang saja, lakukan seperti biasa" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, tanpa bisa bersuara. Ini adalah fenomena langka yang pernah didapatkanya. Seorang Lee Donghae tersenyum.

"peserta nomor 10 silahkan!"

_skip time_

"nah, setelah dilakukan perundingan yang sangat sulit, akhirnya diputuskan 3 pemenang! Untuk mempersingkat waktu langsung saja, pemenang ketiga jatuh pada peserta nomor ... tujuh! Selamat!"

"pemenang kedua jatuh pada nomor.." si pembawa acara menjeda ucapanya. Membuat Eunhyuk menutup mata sambil berharap dia akan menang. Dari semua pengorbanan yang dilakukanya, masa dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "nomor tiga! Selamat" Eunhyuk mendengus, lalu menunduk kecewa. "yang ditunggu, tunggu! Pemenang pertama, mendapatkan tiket wisata ke pulau Jeju, jatuh pada nomor... yak si pasangan malu-malu, sepuluh! Selamat untuk peserta nomor sepuluh!" Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati dirinya menang, dan mendapat juara pertama.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah lalu berfoto dengan kelima juri dan pembawa acara Eunhyuk dan Donghae turun. Eunhyuk menunduk, melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, namja yang dijuliki ice prince ini muncul lalu menyodorkan 2 tiket. Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu menatap Donghae bingung.

"Donghae-ssi, ini...?"

"aku menukarnya dengan peserta nomor 3"

"jeongmal? Mereka mau?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan. "ta-tapi apa tidak apa-apa? bukanya ini hanya tiket lotte world! Donghae-ssi tidak ingin ke Jeju?"

"untuk apa? lagipula kau menginginkan tiket ini kan?"

"darimana Donghae-ssi tahu?"

"pabo! Semua yang kau pikirkan terbaca di wajahmu" kata Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk. "sudah, jangan sedih lagi ya?" tambahnya dengan senyum angelic yang langsung membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona. Dia mengangguk kaku lalu menunduk malu.

.

TBC

.


	5. Chapter 5

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Sudah kucoba menutup mataku, tapi selalu terbuka. Ini semua karena wajah Donghae yang selalu terbayang. Aku duduk di kasurku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

"huwaaa! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa gila kalau seperti ini" teriakku frustasi. Aku menatap meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Mengambil tiket yang mirip id card ini. "Donghae-ssi..."

#flasback

"kalian akan berdansa untuk memperlihatkan keromantisan! Para juri yang akan menilai siapa diantara kalian yang paling indah, musik mengalun itu tandanya battle ini dimulai!" semua pasangan berdansa menikmati alunan musik. tapi tidak dengan pasangan nomor 10. Eunhyuk tampak gugup, terlihat dia menunduk sambil mencengkram gaunya. Donghae mengelus rambut pasangan Eunhyuk berwarna coklat itu.

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak bisa berdansa, aku memang menyukai dance tapi bukan berarti aku suka dansa" kata Eunhyuk masih tetap menunduk. Donghae mengangkat tangan Eunhyuk dan mengalungkan ke lehernya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae ragu. "Donghae-ssi..."

"ikuti gerakanku, kau hanya perlu merasakan" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk merona lalu mengangguk takut. Donghae meletakkan tanganya di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Mereka mulai bergerak, Eunhyuk dapat merasakan hembusan napas Donghae karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Mata keduanya bertemu. Seperti magnet, tetap mengikat satu sama lain.

#flasback off

'BLUSH~' Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat. dia berguling kesana kemari sambil merancau tidak jelas.

"eomma appa eothokhe? Apa aku menyukai Donghae-ssi? Kyaaa!"

Di depan rumah Eunhyuk, tampak seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri sambil menatap jendela kamar namja penyuka pisang ini. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk membuka kaca jendelanya. Dan langsung berlari ke belokan jalan saat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"siapa orang tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan kening.

…haehyuk…

Universitas SM. Tampak Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di pojok kantin sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"chagi, nanti temani aku ke game center nde?" kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"sampai jam berapa Kyu?"

"ya seperti biasa"

"mianhae Kyu, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa"

"wae? Kau mau selingkuh di belakangku yeoh?" tuduh Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat Sungmin tersedak.

"MWO? kenapa kau tuduh aku selingkuh?"

"habisnya baru kali ini kau tidak mau kuajak!" pertengkaran bak telenovela itu membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng pasrah.

"chagi kenapa sih? Ada yang lebih tampan dari aku ya? Mana orangnya, mana?"

"igh, kau tidak mengerti Kyu! Dasar anak kecil"

"yaa, siapa yang anak kecil?"

"sudah-sudah! Kalian ini, bisa tidak sih bersikap wajar?" Tanya Eunhyuk mencoba menengahi, Kyuhyun langsung mendeathglarenya.

"diam monyet! Ini kelangsungan hubunganku dengan Minimi jangan ikut campur"

"tuh kan Hyuk! Dia yang salah karena bersikap seperti anak kecil" kata Sungmin sambil mempautkan bibir.

"siapa sih yang kayak anak kecil? Aku hanya berbeda 1 tahun dibawahmu, Minnie"

"sudah! Kalian tidak malu apa dilihatin satu kantin?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap sekitar, melihat mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun yang cuek memilih memainkan pspnya, Sungmin tersenyum aneh sambil menundukkan kepala meminta maaf.

"hehehe mianhae Hyukkie" kata Sungmin sambil menggaruk pipi.

"memangnya ada apa sih hyung? Tumben sekali hyung tidak mau berkencan dengan Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk, yang dihadiahi anggukan dari si master game.

"bukanya aku tidak mau, hanya aku tidak bisa karena…" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun melirik namja imut ini, sampai tidak menyadari layar pspnya menampilkan kalimat game over. "aku ingin melihat film drama terbaru yang ku beli kemarin" kata Sungmin dengan nada riang.

"hanya karena film chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun dari cengonya. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"sebagus itukah hyung?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya,

"film ini bukan sekedar bagus tapi keren! Jadi ceritanya si pemain utama dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang menyukainya, yah semacam stalker gitu" jelas Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Dia menautkan alis saat mendapati sahabatnya melamun. "Hyukkie kok malah diem? Tenang saja setelah melihatnya akan kupinjamkan ke kamu" Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Yoo!" seru sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Yesung hyung, kau menakutkan" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus bulu kuduknya.

"kekuatanmu sudah meningkat ya hyung"

"maksudnya Kyu?"

"aura hitammu makin pekat, dari jin kura-kura menjadi raja kura-kura"

"apa kau bilang?" Yesung segera mencekik leher Kyuhyun yang dibalas hal serupa. Sungmin mencoba melerai mereka dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa. Tapi langsung diam saat melihat namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di belakang ketiga temanya.

"Donghae-ssi.." katanya pelan. Membuat kyuminsung menatap ke arah yang sama dengan namja bergummy smile ini.

"Hyukkie? Kau mengenal Donghae?" Tanya Yesung sambil berdiri di samping namja tampan itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"dia teman kelasku yang baru hyung, dan kebetulan kita satu kelompok" jelas Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Sungmin hanya ber'o' ria.

"oh iya perkenalkan semua, dia hyungnya Ryeowook, namanya Lee Donghae"

…haehyuk…

Sore hari yang indah.

Aku tengah berjalan pulang sambil menentang tas belanjaan. Yah karena aku tinggal di kontrakkan sendiri jadi aku harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ah lelah juga, lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan kakiku dibangku taman.

Aku duduk di depan patung. Meluruskan kakiku yang sedikit pegal. Minggu ini sangat melelahkan. Kerja sambilanku yang terus lembur, tugas dari Jung soesangnim yang menyebalkan itu tapi untungnya sudah selesai, ditambah kejadian dengan Donghae. Donghae? Eum sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Tadi saat dikantin dia hanya diam lalu pergi tanpa mengakatan apa-apa. Tidak ada senyum seperti waktu itu! Waktu itu apa aku hanya salah lihat? Apa Donghae tersenyum hanya untuk menyemangati ku saja? Jadi aku tidak boleh berharap lebih dong dengannya? Huweee eomma, appa anakmu yang tampan no 1 sekorea selatan ini kenapa sih? Masa iya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu? Padahal dia kan namja menyebalkan bin pendiam bin aneh yang pernah kutemui. Walaupun begitu dia baik, dan peduli padaku? Huwaa aku malah pusing memikirkanya!

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Hanya Lee Donghae yang membuatku seperti ini? Terlihat bodoh dan konyol dalam waktu bersamaan. Kenapa sih tidak ada alat pendeteksi rasa cinta? Supaya aku tahu apa benar perasaanku ini suka atau sekedar terpesona? Lalu aku juga mau mengetes Donghae, mengetes apa namja dingin itu punya hati aku tidak, yah mungkin saja kan hatinya di tenggelamkan bersama kapal titanic, atau ditaruh di tubuh boneka kayak sasori di komik naruto?

Eh tunggu! Perasaan ini terjadi lagi! Aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasiku? Apa hanya halusinasi ya? Dengan ragu aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya seorang anak yang diajak ibunya pulang.

Aku kembali menatap kedepan, kalimat Sungmin hyung muncul lagi. Apa hal yang kurasakan ini seperti film yang ditontonnya ya? Masa sih di zaman ini masih ada stalker atau penguntit atau mata-mata atau apalah itu namanya! Kalau iya, kenapa aku? Perasaan tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku. Wajah tampan emang sih, tapi menurut kebanyakan orang aku malah manis dipikir mereka aku permen kali ya? Kaya, itu mustahal bin mustahil bin mustahol… aku hanya tinggal dikontrakkan kecil dan makan mie rebus saat tanggal tua, menarik? Itu malah tidak masuk hitungan, aku bukan Kyuhyun yang tinggi, berotak jenius dan tampan! Aku juga bukan Sungmin hyung yang bertubuh aduhai dan imut, bukan yesung hyung yang lincah, kaya dan keren, juga bukan Donghae, yang tampan, kaya, pintar, to cool tapi jangan di tambahi arwana, ntar jadi nama pelawak Indonesia lagi? #abaikan yang ini! hu'uuh aku hanyalah namja kurus, pekerja keras dan hidup dari mengantar Koran serta menjadi karyawan toko! Hah, itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja! Oh omo! Sejak kapan langit berubah gelap? Waduh karena terlalu asik melamun, aku sampai lupa waktu! Mana belum masak lagi? Huwee eomma aku tidak mau kelaparan lagi.

#Eunhyuk POV END

Eunhyuk berjalan melewati lorong gang yang sepi. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat plastic belanjaannya yang cukup berat, apalagi tubuh Eunhyuk yang bisa di bilang kurus dan kecil. Matanya menatap sekitar, merasakan ada orang yang membuntutinya. Namja manis ini mencoba tenang dan berjalan agak cepat. Tapi dugaanya benar, dia mendengar suara langkah selain dirinya di gang sepi dan sempit ini.

'eomma, appa tolong Hyukkie? Tuhan tolong…' doa Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dia menjerit saat tanganya di tarik oleh seseorang. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Belanjaan yang dibawanya pun berserakan di lantai. Dia mendongak mendapati seorang namja berpakaian hitam tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depanya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk lantang. Dia mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya dengan menatap tajam namja ini.

"aku adalah orang yang menyukaimu, chagi~" kata namja bertopi itu sambil mengelus dagu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdiri dan mencoba kabur, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh teman-teman namja itu. "kau tidak bisa kabur, manis"

"mau apa kau sebenarnya? Yaa lepaskan aku?"

"tidak mungkin aku melepasmu, manis! Aku sudah lama melihatmu, dan menunggu kesempatan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku! Hahaha"

"apa katamu? Jadi selama ini kau yang membuntutiku?"

"kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Hey kalian ikat dia! Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini! Hahaha" namja berpakaian serba hitam itu tertawa, diikuti oleh temanya yang lain. Eunhyuk mencoba berontak, tapi gagal karena tenaganya yang kecil. Dia hanya bisa menangis saat mendapati tangan serta kakinya diikat, mulutnya disumpal kain dan kaos kesayanganya di robek secara paksa.

'tuhan, tolong aku…. Eomma appa, Hyukkie takut…Hyukkie takut…'

.

TBC

.


	6. Chapter 6

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu, tapi gagal. Pergelangan tanganya sampai luka karena gesekan dari tali tambang yang kasar itu.

"hahaha malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku manis!" kata namja bertopi hitam itu sambil mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng dan menangis. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah dan berdoa pada tuhan.

Tiba-tiba namja bertopi itu terjatuh saat sebuah kaleng mengenai kepalanya.

"heh siapa itu!?" tanyanya marah. Teman-temanya yang berjumlah 5 orang itu menatap sekitar. Mencari siapa pelaku pelemparan kaleng itu. Karena penerangan gang yang remang-remang membuat mereka kesusahan melihat sekitar.

Tap,tap,tap

Suara langkah kaki itu membuat keenam namja berandalan ini menatap kedepan. Mereka menemukan seorang namja berdiri sambil mengantongi tanganya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya si namja bertopi yang menjadi ketua genk berandal ini.

"lepaskan dia" kata namja itu dengan nada tenang.

"hahaha, ada yang mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ceritanya!" namja bertopi itu tertawa, diikuti oleh yang lain. "hei kalian hajar dia!" ketiga namja mengeroyok namja misterius itu. Mereka mencoba memukul, menendang, dan menusuk si namja dengan barang tajam yang mereka bawa. Tapi gagal, si namja dengan gesit menghindar. Dia memukul kepala namja bertubuh besar yang membawa pecahan botol, lalu berbalik menendang muka namja di sampingnya, dan sekali gerakan memukul perut namja yang berniat menusuknya. Ketiga namja yang mengeroyoknya pun jatuh pingsan.

"bos bagaimana ini?" Tanya namja bersurai putih ketakutan. Namja bertopi itu berdecak kesal lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Dia menyerang si namja dengan brutal. Karena lengah, lengan si namja tersayat pisau tajam itu.

"hahaha kau masih mau main-main denganku?" Tanya namja bertopi bangga. Si namja berjaket hitam ini diam tanpa ekspresi. Namja bertopi hendak menyerangnya lagi tapi dia berkelit dan langsung memelintir tangan ketua berandal itu.

"pergi dari sini atau aku patahkan tanganmu!" katanya dingin, namja bertopi meringis lalu kabur bersama temanya yang selamat.

Namja itu membuka tali yang mengikat Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan sumpalan mulutnya. Eunhyuk yang masih syok hanya diam sambil menggigil ketakutan. Si namja membuka jaketnya dan mengenakanya pada Eunhyuk. Dia menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat itu.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk duduk di depan toko, membiarkan angin malam menggoyangkan surai blondenya. Dia membuka mata saat mendengar namja yang menolongnya duduk di sampingnya dengan membawa dua cup mie yang mengepul. Si namja memberikan mie itu pada Eunhyuk, membuat namja ceria ini tersenyum.

"gomawo Donghae-ssi" katanya pelan. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Donghae itu mengangguk lalu membuka penutup mienya. Dia melirik Eunhyuk yang meringis saat luka dipergelangan tanganya bergesekan dengan jaket miliknya. Dia segera menaruh mie itu dan masuk ke toko. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa sekotak plaster. Tanpa banyak bicara namja ini membawa tangan Eunhyuk kepangkuanya, menggulung jaket hitam itu dan memelester bagian yang luka. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat plester itu menempel pada lukanya.

"gomawo Donghae-ssi, mian aku merepotkanmu lagi" Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai blonde itu. Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melirik lengan Donghae yang terluka.

"omo! Lenganmu berdarah!" Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam toko, meminjam kain kompres, obat merah dan perban. Dengan cekatan namja yang dijuluki dancing mancine ini merawat luka Donghae. Donghae hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil tetap menatapnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar membuat Donghae membelalakkan mata. "hiks… aku bodoh! Aku selalu merepotkan orang lain hiks.. dulu eomma dan appa, sekarang Donghae-ssi hiks… aku memang tidak berguna" setelah luka itu diperban Donghae segera menangkup wajah Eunhyuk.

"jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana orang lain melihatmu? Kau merasa tidak berguna, tapi kau tidak tahu orang lain bahkan bisa mempertahankan hidupnya karena kamu" Donghae menghapus air mata di pipi tirus itu. Membuat Eunhyuk diam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "makanlah, nanti keburu mengembang" Donghae mulai menyumpit mienya. Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku dengan wajah merona. Keheningan pun langsung terjadi diantara mereka sampai Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang.

…haehyuk…

#Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini aku memulai hariku seperti biasa. Menerima pelajaran, bergurau dengan teman-teman, makan bersama bahkan menjahili dosen. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau semalam aku hampir dirape oleh berandal-berandal bertampang mesum itu. Huwaaa, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku sampai di rape? Hyukkie yang ceria hanya tinggal kenangan dong? Aku akan terus hidup diliputi kegelapan, mungkin aku juga akan gila. Lalu teman-teman mengunjungiku di rumah sakit jiwa. Andwe! Aku tidak bisa membayangkanya!

Itu semua tidak terjadi berkat Donghae, dia yang menolongku? kalau tidak ada dia aku mungkin benar-benar berada di rumah sakit jiwa atau bunuh diri. Selalu Donghae yang menyelamatkanku. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana berterimakasih padanya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir… darimana dia tahu aku ada disana? Apa benar karena factor kebetulan? Atau takdir?

"Hyukkie!" aku terlonjak kaget saat suara teriakkan ini menembus telinga. Aku mendapati Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung berdiri mengerumuniku.

"sedang apa kau disini, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk disampingku.

"kalau ingin bertemu temanmu, jangan disini monyet! Di hutan sana" kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada psp putih yang dipegangnya. Hu'uh dasar evil menyebalkan. Aku memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku yang kubawa. Dia tertawa puas, lalu duduk disamping Sungmin hyung. "woi jin kura-kura sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"berhentilah memanggilku jin kura-kura, setan jerawatan!" seru Yesung hyung marah. Dia langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dan mencekiknya.

"hei kalian sudah?" kata Sungmin hyung berusaha melerai dua makluk asral ini. Mungkin karena tidak dihiraukan, Sungmin hyung membiarkan mereka, lalu mengalihkan konsentrasinya padaku "oh iya Hyukkie, Ryeowook mau mengadakan acara kembang api dirumahnya, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung mengangguk setuju.

"iya Hyukkie, ikut saja? Makin banyak orang lebih asik" kata Yesung hyung lalu duduk disampingku.

"bilang aja, kalau banyak orang akan mempermudahmu mendekati Ryeowook" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Aku menatap Yesung hyung yang langsung berubah merah. Dia berteriak lalu menyerang Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hyung menggeleng pasrah.

"bagaimana Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin hyung. Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

Tunggu, Perasaan ini muncul lagi? Aku menatap sekeliling, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Tapi perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama saat aku dibuntuti?

"Hyukkie gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin hyung khawatir. Aku segera menatapnya dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"gwenchana hyung, gwenchana…"

…haehyuk…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, waktunya pulang. Aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil menikmati lagu pop dari hendset kesayanganku. Aku terdiam saat berdiri tepat didepan pet shop. Melihat kedalam melalui kaca besar. Wah, lucunya anjing-anjing itu? Kapan ya aku dapat memeliharanya? Aku terus menatap binatang imut ini sampai perasaan ini muncul lagi. Aku melepas hendset lalu menatap sekeliling. tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa diperhatikan? Apakah aku di buntuti lagi oleh penjahat-penjahat itu?

Karena takut aku langsung berlari dari tempat ini. Menubruk orang-orang di sampingku membuat mereka terdorong bahkan jatuh. Biar orang lain mau mengatakan apa. Bagiku lebih cepat sampai rumah lebih baik. Huwaaa apa sih sebenarnya kesalahanku eomma, kenapa aku merasa selalu dibuntuti? Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Stalker atau apalah itu tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi?!

Karena tergesa aku tersandung lubang di trotoar. Membuatku jatuh tertelungkup.

"Sial, sial… aduh, duh lututku berdarah, appo…" Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur didepanku. Aku mendongak, ingin tahu siapa yang menolongku.

"Donghae-ssi…." Kataku pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu membantuku berdiri.

"gwenchana?" tanyanya saat melihatku meringis. Aku mengangguk kaku. Argh, pasti seperti ini, kenapa aku jadi merona dan salah tingkah kalau didekatnya sih? Apalagi saat melihat senyumnya itu. "kajja" dia menuntunku ke sepeda motornya. Dengan reflex aku mencengkram pakaiannya, karena aku tahu dia pasti melaju dengan cepat.

…haehyuk…

"Donghae-ssi terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku" kataku saat kami sudah sampai di depan kontrakan. Dia mengangguk singkat. Ini orang tetap aja irit bicara, dasar? Dia menghidupkan sepeda motornya bersiap untuk pergi, tapi diurungkan saat hujan lebat langsung mengguyur kami. "Donghae-ssi, ayo berteduh di kontrakanku dulu!" kataku sambil memayungi kepalaku dengan tas. Dia mengangguk dan menepikan sepedanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Aku duduk diruang tengah sambil mengeringkan rambut, mengalihkan perhatian saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dari dalam kamar mandi keluar Donghae dengan kemeja biru milik appa. Wah, bagaimana pun Donghae, dia tetap tampan. Walaupun memakai pakaian tua seperti itu. Hah? Apa yang aku katakan? Sadar Lee Eunhyuk! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini?

"wae?" suara itu membawaku kealam nyata. Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum canggung.

"apa pakaian itu muat?" tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan. dia mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk yang terkalung dilehernya. Keren, seperti artis iklan shampoo. Huwaaa apa yang barusan aku katakana? Eomma appa, anakmu sudah gila? Sepertinya otakku perlu di keluarkan lalu di cuci dengan detergen, setelah itu dikeringkan dan disetrika supaya kembali normal.

Aku menatapnya lagi, dia sekarang melihatku dengan raut wajah seakan bertanya 'kau kenapa?' Argh, jangan bertampang bodoh seperti ini Lee Eunhyuk! Malu kan sama Donghae.

"hehehe mian, oh duduklah Donghae-ssi aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat" kataku berusaha mengusir kecanggungan yang dibuat oleh otak bodohku. Dia duduk didepanku dan langsung menyeruput tehnya.

"perasaan aku selalu ditolong olehmu ya?" aduh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini? Bodoh, bodoh… Bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan yang baik? Aku meliriknya takut, aku terdiam saat mata kami bertemu.

"mungkin takdir" katanya sambil menopang dagu. 'blush~' aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku saat merasa pipi ini memanas.

"n-nde.. a-aku sampai bingung bagimana berterimakasih padamu" kataku terbata. Dia mengangkat daguku, yang otomatis membuat mataku bertemu lagi dengan mata sendunya. Donghae membawa wajahku semakin dekat denganya. Bahkan aku sampai bisa merasakan napasnya yang tepat mengenai pipiku. Aaaaa…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Tidak, tidaak! aku belum siap! Apa dia mau menciumku seperti yang ada di film-film? Aku tidak tahu caranya berciuman? Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Karena takut aku hanya menutup mataku.

"tetaplah tersenyum" katanya tepat ditelingaku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat dia kembali meminum tehnya. "kau kenapa?"

"a-ani, aniya… hehehe"

Donghae? Dia dengan mudah membuatku semakin terseret dalam pusaran rasa…. Suka? benarkah?

.

TBC

.

yuhuuuu author baru yang penuh imajinasi membosankan datang lagi? ada yang menunggu cerita ini? #ngarep

mian untuk semuanya, saya tidak bisa updet cepet! pertama karena faktor tinggal di asrama, #hiks hiks itu menyiksa be?

kedua tugas yang wow O.o

ketiga karena saya frustasi cerita pertama saya hilang tidak berbekas, huwaaaaa! kenapa cerita bisa hilang seperti itu? apa kena lahar dinginnya gunung kelud? #mulai gila

saya masih baru didunia fanfic ini? tapi kenapa sudah di beri ujian segitu beratnya? padahal belum 90 hari! apa cerita saya memang tidak layak di baca? sejelek itukah? #emang

hehehe untuk ripiunya, gomawo ^^ itu yang buat saya bersemangat lagi membuat cerita! gomawo... sangat berati lo #nangis bareng hyuk eomma

untuk cerita yang kependekan, hehehe ini emang kebiasaan? ndak bisa buat panjang yah biasalah kapasitas otak, mian?

tapi untuk semua pembaca #emang ada# saya benar-benar pakai sangat berterimakasih, jangan bosan membaca fanfic membosankan ini ya?

ndak usah banyak bicara lagi #padahal uda banyak

see you next chap


	7. Chapter 7

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Entah sudah berapa kali aku memandang penampilanku di cermin. Ini semua karena Sungmin hyung. Dia merubahku dari yang biasa menjadi, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikanya. Yang jelas, apa ini Lee Eunhyuk?

"Hyukkie sampai kapan kau mau berdiri didepan kaca itu? Ayo berangkat" aku mengalihkan tatapanku saat mendengar suara Sungmin hyung dari belakang. "oh ada yang kelupaan" Sungmin hyung segera kekamarnya, dan kembali membawa dua gelang berwarna emas. "kemarikan tanganmu" hyungku yang berwajah imut ini memasangkan dua gelang itu di pergelangan tanganku. Setelah itu dia tersenyum puas. "nah kalau gini kan makin manis! Ayo cepat berangkat, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita"

#eunhyuk pov end

_skip time_

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin turun dari mobil. Eunhyuk sedikit grogi terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak tenang. "ada apa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat gelagat Eunhyuk.

"Minie hyung, apa penampilanku tidak aneh?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"yaa kau meragukan dandananku? Jangan panggil aku fasion queen kalau aku gagal memake overmu! Kajja" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka langsung disambut pelukan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang cemburu segera menarik Sungmin dan mendekapnya. Melihat tingkah si bunny pink dan evil fox membuat semuanya tertawa.

"waa.. Hyukkie aku sampai tidak mengenalimu lo?" kata Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya. Namja cantik berpipi tirus itu mengangguk setuju.

"iya hyung, hyung sangat manis"Ryeowook mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Eunhyuk yang malu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"siapa dulu dong yang dandani? Sungmin…." Kata Sungmin bangga.

"ya si monyet bau kedelai berubah menjadi putri monyet"

"sama aja kali Kyu! Kau niat muji atau aku bunuh?" geram Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memeletkan lidah membuat Eunhyuk berlari mengejarnya. Karena terlalu bersemangat dia tersandung karpet membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Semua membelalakkan mata saat Eunhyuk yang hampir jatuh ditolong oleh Donghae. Namja tampan itu menangkap pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Mata mereka bertemu, coklat muda dan coklat tua. Menarik satu sama lain seperti magnet.

"hei pop cornnya mana? Adegan lagi seru nih!" celutuk Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk yang malu segera melepas dekapan itu. Kecanggungan langsung terjadi di antara mereka.

"semuanya sudah datang, Wookie?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat keenam namja itu serempak menoleh. Disana berdiri seorang namja cantik bersurai coklat, bibir tipis berwarna peace dan lesung pipi yang sangat indah. Seperti seorang malaikat.

"nde eomma" kata Ryeowook bersemangat.

"selamat malam Leeteuk ahjumma" sapa Yesung. Namja cantik berlesung pipi bernama Leeteuk itu tersenyum.

"selamat malam juga? Wookie, Hae ajak mereka makan dulu"

"nde eomma, kajja hyung!" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Yesung, Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin menunjukkan keposesivanya. Eunhyuk yang tidak memiliki pasangan hanya diam sambil menghela napas. Donghae yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk melirik dari ekor matanya.

"wae?"

"semua memiliki pasangan hanya aku saja yang sendirian" Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia terus merutuki kecerobohan mulutnya yang berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu. Dengan takut namja penyuka susu strawberry ini melirik Donghae yang diam tanpa ekspresi.

"kajja" kata Donghae yang langsung berjalan diikuti Eunhyuk.

#Eunhyuk pov

Huwaaaa! Aku ingin berteriak! Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi ke sungai amazon mencari ular anaconda biar aku dimakan hidup-hidup, atau aku pergi ke luar angkasa supaya tersesat di galaksi nebula. Eomma, appa… kenapa aku tampak bodoh dan selalu salah jika bersama dengan Donghae. Apa kalian dulu juga merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan ini?

Sekarang kami duduk melingkari meja makan. Ini sama sekali bukan makam malam, malah lebih tepat dikatakan kencan buta. Kesal, kesal… mereka semua sedang asik bermesraan. Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook yang tertawa sambil asik menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin hyung menyuapi Kyuhyun yang asik bermain psp. Dan aku, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka. Dasar anak kecil kurang kasih sayang, memalukan saja! Mereka kan sudah kuliah seharusnya jangan main sayang-sayangan didepan umum seperti itu.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Donghae? Dia terlihat sangat menikmati makananya. Emang sih makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook dan ahjumma sangat enak, tapi kalau disuguhkan pertunjukkan mengesalkan seperti ini daging pun berubah menjadi rasa kerupuk. Ugh kesal, pamer kemesraan terus lagi! Udah dong, mereka ga' kasian apa sama jomblo disini?

#Eunhyuk pov end

Karena focus pada dunianya, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari Donghae memperhatikanya. Namja tampan ini tersenyum samar saat melihat saus yang belepotan di mulut Eunhyuk. Dia mengambil tisu yang ada di hadapanya dan mengelap mulut Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk yang kaget segera membelalakkan mata dan menjatuhkan sendoknya. Semua yang ada disana memperhatikan adegan tidak terduga ini. Kyuhyun bersiul dan melupakan pspnya, bahkan Ryeowook sampai menjatuhkan minumanya di baju Yesung.

"nah sudah" kata Donghae pelan, Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lalu menundukkan kepala.

"gomawo" katanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut blonde namja manis ini.

"apa itu Donghae?" tanya Yesung entah pada siapa.

"tadi itu, Hae hyung tersenyum kan?" kata Ryeowook mencoba memastikan.

"Hyukkie merona? Apa mataku sudah rabun?" kata Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya.

"cih, aku kalah mesra!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

_skip time_

Di halaman belakang.

"chagi bagaimana kembang api tatananku? Bagus kan?"

"nde hyung, ini sangat keren"

"tentu saja, siapa dulu dong Kim Yesung… aku yakin kita akan menang melawan mereka" kata Yesung bangga.

"nde, appa ddangko brothers memang hebat!"

"tapi eomma ddangko brothers lebih hebat lagi! Dia bisa memikat hatiku hanya dengan senyumnya yang cantik itu"

"ah hyung bisa saja? Wookie jadi malu" Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Yesung gemas dan mencium pipi namja itu. "hyung…"

"mianhae chagi, wajahmu itu sangat cantik jika tersenyum membuat hyung kelepasan"

"tidak apa-apa kok hyung" begitulah yang bisa dilihat dari pasangan Yewook yang sangat mesra sekarang coba kita lihat pasangan Kyumin yang dari tadi sibuk berlari.

"Kyu udah dong main-mainnya! Kembalikan kembang apinya!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengatur napasnya yang kacau karena mengejar si maniak game.

"tidak mau! Gara-gara benda ini kau melupakanku chagi! Pokoknya kau harus janji dulu baru aku kembalikan" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Sungmin yang kelelahan memilih menuruti namjachingu yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya ini.

"arra, arra! Nah tuan Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau inginkan?"

"hehehe aku mau kau menginap dirumahku malam ini, chagiya….?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya. Sungmin meneguk ludah ragu. "kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah! Aku buang semua kembang api disini, jadi kita kalah dengan Yewook dan Haehyuk" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Sungmin. Dia sangat mengetahui watak pacarnya yang sangat tidak suka dengan kata kalah.

"andwe! Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun aku bersedia menginap dirumahmu malam ini"

"janji?"

"janji! Sudah kembalikan kembang apinya!"

"hehehe nah gitu dong chagi! Sini aku bantu"

"dasar! Kalau ada maunya saja kau perhatian" gerutu Sungmin.

"sudah, ayo cepat ditata! Nanti kita kalah lo?" akhirnya pasangan Kyumin berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran. Sekarang kita lihat pasangan Haehyuk. Eunhyuk tampak diam sambil mengambilkan kembang api. Donghae yang bertugas menatanya pun diam. Eunhyuk yang tidak suka keheningan berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk memulai obrolan.

#Eunhyuk pov

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibuat Donghae? Dari tadi dia tampak sibuk tidak seperti yang lain. Huft… kenapa juga aku harus sekelompok dengan namja irit bicara ini? Apa yang harus aku bicarakan pertama kali?

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang kami lakukan di halaman belakang ini. Ceritanya Ryeowook mengadakan lomba menata kembang api. Jadi 6 orang dibagi tiga kelompok. Masing-masing dua anggota. Kelompok dianggap menang jika penataan kembang api paling indah dan mendeskripsikan apa yang pasangan itu rasakan.

Tapi menurutku penataan kelompok ini sangat tidak adil. Masa Yesung dipasangkan dengan Ryeowook, tentu saja mereka kompak namanya aja sepasang kekasih. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga berpasangan, walaupun aku lihat mereka banyak bertengkar tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dibalik itulah keromantisannya. Sedangkan aku?

Aku menatap punggung Donghae. Dia terlihat serius menata kembang api itu. Saking seriusnya sampai tidak memperdulikanku yang kesepian di belakang. Menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku lomba manjat pohon kelapa paling tinggi sama monyet sedunia daripada dicuekin seperti ini. Huweee eomma appa anakmu yang manis dan tampan se korea ini dicuekin?!

"kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang sukses membuatku gelagapan.

"apanya?" tanyaku bingung. Aku melihat arah mata Donghae. Aku terkejut dan langsung melepaskan tangan yang memegang ujung baju Donghae. Tangan bodoh! Kok bisa sih? Betapa malunya aku… huwaaaaa! "ah, e-eum m-mian" kataku tanpa memandang wajah Donghae.

Setelah semua kelompok selesai mempersipkan penataan kembanng api, aku dan yang lain menunggu kembang api dinyalakan. Pertama kembang api milik Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook. Saat melunjur ke langit terlihat warna-warna membentuk kura-kura. Sangat indah, aku melihat mereka saling berpelukan. Lalu pasangan Kyumin. Kembang api mereka berbentuk kelinci yang memiliki tanduk dan ekor devil juga smirk menakutkan. Sungmin yang melihat hasil penataanya langsung tertegun dan memmukul Kyuhyun yang tertawa bangga.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kelinci imutku?"

"karena bentuknya aneh aku modifikasi sedikit chagi! Gimana bagus kan?"

"argh dasar menyebalkan! Kemari kau evil, terima jurus material artsku!" mereka malah bermain kejar-kejaran. Dasar pasangan aneh…

Sekarang giliran penataan kelompokku. aku ingin tahu bentuk apa yang Donghae tata sampai serius seperti tadi. Kembang api mulai meluncur ke atas langit malam yang gelap. Aku tertegun melihat sebuah bunga matahari yang cantik terlukis disana. Melihatnya membuatku jadi tenang. Ini juga terjadi pada Yesung hyung, Ryeowook, Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka hanya melihat keatas dengan wajah kagum.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'ini benar-benar bunga matahari tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

#Eunhyuk pov end

"kenapa kau bersedih?" tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari seorang anak yang sedang menundukkan kepala. "kalau kau sedih, yang melihatmu juga akan sedih? Kau harus kuat demi mereka" masih tidak ada jawaban. Anak itu tetap diam memandang gundukan tanah di hadapanya. "mendiang eomma dan appaku pernah bilang, takdir dan kematian seseorang sudah digariskan oleh sang pencipta, semua orang pasti akan mati! cuma bagaimana kita menghadapi dan menjalankan kehidupan sebelum kematian yang terpenting, dan sebagai pembeda antara satu orang dengan orang lain" anak yang terus menunduk itu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap seorang anak sebayanya yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap langit. "jadilah seperti bunga matahari, dia terus menjalankan kehidupan dengan warnanya yang cerah dan semangat tinggi, walaupun matahari tersembunyi oleh kabut gelap dan awan mendung atau pergantian hari dari siang ke malam, tapi si bunga tetap menunggu karena itulah takdir mereka! Tetap kuat dan tegar dalam cuaca buruk sekalipun"

"kau harus seperti itu? Dibalik ini semua pasti akan ada kebahagiaan" anak bersurai blonde itu tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya membuat anak yang terus menangis tadi juga ikut tersenyum.

.

TBC

.

.

.

. huwaaaa akhirnya chapter 7 selesai

Mianhae untuk semuanya yang menunggu lama ff abalku ini #emang ada ya?

Gomawo untuk semua yang uda review dan membaca fanfic ini, review kalian sangat membantu dan menyemangati saya untuk meneruskannya.

Pada penasaran ya sama si stalker itu? Eum chapter ini uda sedikit terbuka rahasianya ^^

Gomawo untuk pembaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

My stalker

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Others (seiring berjalanya cerita)

Synopsis:

Seorang namja periang bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sangat dingin. membuat si namja manis terperangkap dengan perasaan penasaran, jengkel dan..."apakah aku mencintainya?"/ "kau mengatakan aku pengecut"/ "jadi selama ini kau membuntutiku?"/ "menjadi stalker itu lumayan juga, mencintai tanpa harus mengatakanya"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD berserakan, OOC, abal+Geje

.

Tidak suka jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Di kamar bernuansa baby blue itu, tampak Eunhyuk sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil memainkan pensil. Buku tebal didepanya tampak tidak menarik. Dia lebih memilih berada di dunia khayalannya. Jam alarm di sampingnya berbunyi menandakan waktu tidur datang. Dengan malas namja pemilik gummy smile ini mematikan alarm dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Dia berbaring, menatap langit kamar. Entah kenapa matanya terasa berat hanya untuk terpejam. Bayang-bayang seseorang yang membuatnya terus seperti ini.

"Donghae… aku mohon jangan bermunculan di pikiranku?" mohonya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terduduk dari tempatnya.

"OMO! Dimana benda itu kutaruh ya?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Dia segera meloncat dari tempat tidur dan mulai mencari barang yang dimaksud. "ini dia!" seru Eunhyuk sambil memegang dua tiket dari dalam laci.

"Ini berlaku sampai… APA MINGGU INI?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata. "aa~ Gimana caranya memberikan tiket ini?" Eunhyuk berguling di lantai kamarnya. "argh… eomma appa eothoke? Tidak, tidak! Berpikir positif Hyukkie, eum bukan maksudku ingin mengobrol atau pergi dengan Donghae-ssi tapi…." Wajahnya langsung merona, dia mengalihkan tatapanya dan berjalan ke jendela.

"argh… ada apa sih denganku? Eum… iya masih ada 3 hari kan? Waktu tiga hari itu pasti bisa untuk memberikan tiket ini? Yah kan Cuma kasih tiket kenapa aku mesti bingung?" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan ke udara, dia tidak menyadari seseorang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

…haehyuk…

#Eunhyuk pov

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama misiku. Yaitu misi memberikan tiket! Yah, hanya memberikan tiket bukan mengajak? Eum tidak apa-apa sih kalau bisa jalan berdua? Hah… apa yang barusan aku katakan? Oh demi seluruh pisang di planet mars! Tidak! Salah, salah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!

Untungnya kelas dance free jadi aku bisa full berada di kelas music. Seperti biasa aku duduk bersama Kibum, mendengarkan Jung songsaenim, dosen paling killer seantreo jagat raya memberikan pelajaran tentang sejarah music. Membosankan, aku jadi ngantuk mendengarnya. Oh iya apa yang Donghae lakukan saat ini ya? Dengan perlahan aku menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Donghae yang tengah duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. Sepertinya dia sedang asik membaca buku. Dosen killer ini tidak akan marah, siapa juga yang bisa marah dengan mahasiswa terpintar seperti Donghae. Walaupun Donghae bergoyang gangnam style, atau berdiri satu kaki diatas meja pun aku yakin dosen hanya diam. Hu'uh aku jadi iri…

"Eunhyuk-ssi, apa papan tulis ini sudah berpindah ke belakang?" aku terkejut dan menatap Jung ssaem yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depan. Mati aku? Huwaaa siapa saja tolong aku? "kenapa malah nyengir? Berdiri di depan kelas" Kibum tersenyum menyemangati. Dengan malu aku berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di pojokan. Dasar dosen kurang kerjaan, coba aku jadi presiden udah aku pecat dosen-dosen macam dia. Mereka tertawa melihatku, aku mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan tatapanku di bangku pojok. Donghae, namja dingin itu tetap serius dengan bukunya, tidak melihatku atau tertawa seperti yang lain. Membuatku jadi semakin penasaran…

Huwaa eomma appa bukan maksudku berbuat seperti ini. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di taman. Lebih tepatnya mengikuti Donghae. Bukan, bukan maksudku membuntutinya, aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang pas untuk memberikan tiket ini!

Dia berhenti di kursi bawah pohon lalu duduk disana. Aku terus memperhatikanya dari balik pohon besar tidak jauh dari kursi itu. Dia menutup mata, membiarkan angin menggoyangkan rambut brunettenya. Waah tampanya seperti pangeran, omo! apa yang barusan aku katakana? Aduh tidak, focus Hyukkie, focus!

_skip time_

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Hari ini misi gagal. Jangankan menyerahkan tiket, menyapanya saja tidak! Aku malah membuntutinya… huwaaa Hyukkie pabo!

Tapi karena hal ini aku jadi tahu, Donghae itu orang yang suka ketenangan. Dia akan memilih tempat yang sepi seperti di taman belakang kampus dekat gedung tua yang katanya angker, lalu jika di kantin dia hanya membeli minum dan membawanya di atap sekolah, di perpustakaan pasti memilih bangku dekat jendela sama seperti di kelas, dan juga pulang sampai parkiran sepi. Benar-benar namja misterius! Padahal dia cukup popular dikalangan yeoja dan namja di kampus. Aku tahu saat dia membuka loker, terdapat banyak sekali surat disana, lalu saat dia lewat banyak yang bergerombol dan membicarakan ketampanan dan sikap coolnya. Tapi dia tetap cuek, contohnya hari ini, ada 3 mahasiswi menembaknya, dengan wajah datar dan tanpa bicara dia pergi begitu saja. Dasar tidak sopan! Mungkin memang dia berasal dari planet jupiter, datang ke bumi berniat menyebarkan serbuk es, omo kalau sampai orang-orang terkena serbuk itu mereka juga bisa bersikap dingin. Hah… Hyukkie jangan gila? Gara-gara satu orang aku jadi bicara ngelantur seperti ini.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kontrakkan, aduh dimana ya aku taruh kunci?

'DEG' perasaaan ini muncul lagi. Aku menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa lalu menatap sekeliling, sepi hanya ada aku disini. Tapi perasaan ini? Aku tidak salah kan? Selalu saja, sampai kapan perasaanku bisa tenang? Stalker kurang kerjaan banget sih? Kenapa juga jadi stalker, dasar pengecut. #ga' nyadar padahal dianya sendiri stalker -_-

…haehyuk…

Huwaaa… sampai kapan aku seperti ini? Eomma, appa anakmu memalukan! Sudah dua hari aku membuntuti Donghae, tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya membuntutinya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Masa iya aku harus berguru dulu di tong samchong? #ya jadinya monyet ketemu monyet? *ditabok. Atau berguru ke pendekar gua hantu? Aish, aku jadi gila kalau begini! Hyukkie ada apa sih, ngomong aja kok susah banget! Tinggal ngomong, bukan menyatakan perasaan!

Aku menghela napas berat lalu mengacak rambut. Aku frustasi, bahkan psikiater terhebat di seluruh dunia pun tidak akan bisa membantuku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Apakah aku memang mencintai Donghae? argh… kenapa Donghae sih? Kenapa harus namja dingin, kaku, ngeselin, misterius dan sempurna macam dia?

"saranghae tjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan

hamkke apahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo

neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok…." #suju-memories

Aku terdiam mendengar suara ini. Karena penasaran aku mendekati suara merdu itu. Aku terkejut melihat Donghae duduk menutup mata sambil memainkan gitar. Mendengar suara ini aku jadi terbuai. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar Donghae menyanyi. Ternyata selain pintar memainkan music dia juga ahli bernyanyi. Benar-benar namja sempurna. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat nyanyian ini berhenti. Dengan ragu aku menatap Donghae.

Huwaaaa! Tuh kan dia melihatku! Aduh, kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lari, tidak mungkin! Aku bisa malu seumur hidup dong! Tetap disini, pura-pura tidak tahu? Itu namanya tindakan bodoh! Menyapanya? Apa aku punya keberanian untuk itu? Kalau dia tanya apa yang aku lakukan disini, aku harus jawab apa?

Aku kembali menatap Donghae ragu, lho kemana dia? Kok langsung menghilang. Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingku. Jantungku berhentilah menggila! Jangan sampai Donghae mendengar detak jantung ini. Eomma, appa tolong Hyukkie kali ini saja? Tolong turunkan naskah dari surga agar Hyukkie tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Oh, jangan gerogi Hyukkie, ini hanya Donghae bukan juri dance.

"hai" sapaku spontan. Hyukkie pabo! Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain itu? Aish.. tuhan aku mohon buat hujan atau bom nuklir jatuh supaya aku bisa menjauh dari Donghae. huweee tidak! Kau harus tenang Hyukkie, tenang… aku kan sudah sedikit akrab dengan Donghae, kenapa aku mesti takut? "suaramu bagus" kataku sambil mengangkat dua ibu jari. Dia malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh tidak! Hyukkie kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Bagaimana kalau Donghae menganggapku aneh? Terus bagaimana kalau Donghae mengira aku membuntutinya? Wajahku mau ditaruh dimana?

"kenapa?" tanyanya. Membuatku menautkan alis bingung.

"ye?"

"pasti ada alasan kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya yang membuatku mati kutu. Inilah yang aku takutkan dan bingung apa jawabanya.

"eum i-itu anu… ma-maksudnya tentang i-itu…" huwaaaa! Bibirku yang sexy ayo dong ngomong yang bener?

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tubuhku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpanya. Sepersekian detik setelahnya bola berkekuatan tinggi terbang di atasku. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, syok sekaligus kaget.

'DEG' 'DEG' 'DEG' oh tuhan? Saat melihat bayanganku ada di mata Donghae, seperti mulutku tidak bisa berbicara dan mataku hanya terpaku kesana. Eomma appa apakah rasa cinta itu serumit ini?

"mian, apakah bola tadi mengenai kalian?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuatku dan Donghae memutuskan tatapan itu. Aku segera berdiri dari atas tubuh Donghae dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"mian, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya namja satunya. Aku mengangguk lalu melirik Donghae yang berdiri.

"gwenchana, tapi lain kali berhati-hatilah" kataku mencoba tersenyum membuat dua namja dengan pakaian olahraga ini mengangguk.

"waaa kau manis juga! Dari fakultas apa?" tanya si namja bersurai merah. Yang langsung diangguki namja berbadan kekar disampingnya. Aku menggaruk belakang kepala. Malunya dibilang manis. Entah kenapa Donghae langsung menarikku ke kesampingnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang saling bertatapan bingung.

Kenapa aku hanya diam tidak bisa menolak dan mengikuti Donghae kembali ke kelas. Apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae? apa dia terganggu adanya dua namja tadi? Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya?

_skip time_

Kampus sudah sepi dan aku masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Huwaaa dimana aku taruh barang itu! Kalau sampai hilang, sia-sia dong pengorbananku waktu itu!" teriakku frustasi sambil sekali lagi membuka tas yang isinya sudah berserakan di lantai. terlalu focus mencari sampai tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri di depanku dan mengulurkan sesuatu yang aku cari itu. Aku mendongak mendapati Donghae berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu aku langsung membelalakkan mata dan bersemu merah.

"Do-donghae ke-kenapa i-itu ada di kamu?" tanyaku terbata.

"bukanya tadi kau menjatuhkannya" jawabnya dengan santai. ni namja tidak tahu apa, bagaimana jantungku saat ini? Dasar alien planet Jupiter! Coba kalau ada kapsul masa depan kaya di dragon ball, uda aku kirim ni namja ke asalanya! Huwaaa eomma appa terus aku harus jawab apa?

"go-gomawo" kataku pelan lalu mengambil dua tiket itu. Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Apa pergi? Hanya begitu saja? Kenapa sih Donghae tidak tanya kenapa aku bawa tiket ini sampai ke kampus? Kenapa dia tidak berbasa-basi 'kau masih menyimpanya?' atau apa gitu! Atau langsung saja mengajakku bersamanya! Kenapa langsung pergi! Kenapa? Bahkan ilmuan hebat pun tidak tahu apa jawabanya! Lalu aku harus gimana? Diam saja disini? Tidak, lalu apa hasilku mengikutinya sampai dua hari. Mengejarnya lalu mengajaknya? Apa aku punya keberanian sebesar itu? Bagaimana kalau dia menolak? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah seorang Lee Eunhyuk! Eomma dan appa di surga pasti sudah menertawakanku, terserah kalian bilang aku pengecut! Gini-gini aku juga anak kalian!

Aku menatap dua tiket itu lagi. Tidak, kemungkinan terburuknya jangan dipikirkan dulu! Lebih baik bilang terus terang! Capek jika harus seperti ini terus! Dan bukanya ini kesempatan bisa berbicara dengan Donghae lagi? #dasar otak modus-_- #ditendang

Aku berlari mengejar Donghae yang tengah berjalan di koridor. Tapi langsung berhenti saat merasakan kebimbangan lagi. Huwaaa Hyukkie kau bukan yeoja kan? Kau namja! Tunjukkan keberanianmu. Ayolah?

"Donghae!" panggilku, membuatnya berhenti dan membalik badan. Dia menatapku sambil mengantongi tangan di celana. Ayo Hyukkie bicaralah. Dengan ragu aku mendekati Donghae. setelah jarak kami cukup dekat aku mengulurkan 2 tiket ini. "eum… bu-bukanya waktu itu, eum… Donghae juga ambil bagian, eum masa hanya aku saja yang menerima tiket ini" kataku lalu menundukkan kepala. Cukup lama aku menunggu Donghae berbicara, dengan takut aku mendongak melihatnya. Dia mengambil tiket itu, lalu melihatnya.

"besok tanggal terakhir masa tiket itu" kataku pelan. Dia mengembalikan tiketnya. Lho? Apa dia tidak tertarik, apa dia mau menolakku! Bagaimana ini tuhan? Aku tidak berani melihatnya, aku takut?

"besok aku jemput jam 9" katanya lalu berjalan pergi. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan langsung melihatnya yang menghilang di belokan jalan. Apakah ini mimpi? Tuhan… aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Aku sungguh akan jalan dengan Donghae? jadi ini seperti kencan kan? Kencan kyaaaaa…! Spontan aku meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

.

.TBC

.

Yah akirnya selesai juga ni chapter 8

Tapi mian, kayaknya otak saya tambah eror, jadi mian untuk fanficnya yang tambah GJ, huweeee mianhae?

Gomawo untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic aneh ini, maaf kalau tidak puas dengan fanfic ini, saya memang bukan author yang handal. Penuh kekurangan dan kejelekan yang lain….

Mian untuk semuanya, saya rasa saya akan hiatus saja dari dunia fanfiction, soalnya makin sedikit saja penyemangat saya disini, huweee hiks hiks padahal saya bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah meninggalkan pekerjaan, tapi mungkin memang sayanya yang tidak mahir dalam membuat dan meramaikan dunia fanfiction, iya kan? Mianhae…

Gomawo untuk:

Isroe106|narty2h0415|para FN|ratu Kyuhae|nanazzukahyukkie|ranigaem1|para guest|haehyuk|UruRubaek|Kimjoungwook|bluerissing|novaanchofishy|milkyhyukie|depi|fitria

Gomawo nde? Review kalian sangat membantu saia^^

Akhir kata….

See you next chap…..


End file.
